Not a relic
by TheAllAround
Summary: Javik/OC scribbles. WARNING! Contains blood, violence and mature content. Do NOT read, if this offends you. Chapters will not be in chronological order.
1. Chapter 1: Attracted

Chapter 1: Attracted

"Asari. Human. I am surrounded by primitives."

Those had been his first words directed towards her, and she hadn't really thought much about it, until he kept calling her "woman" during missions.

Sheila had never been attracted to any man in her life, and not because she hadn't seen some. Even Garrus was a hot shot, but he stroke her as the protecting big brother. Same with Vega.

But Javik…

Now that was something else.

Broad shoulders, way too many eyes, exotic features and his mouth… damn, she didn't knew one could get so attracted to such a small area. And the way he looked at people when angry, that constant steady stare; she was sold.

She hadn't dreaming about him, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious about him, and maybe in another way than other people. But she never really had to courage to ask him. After all, it might just seem a little inappropriate to stroll in there and implying she had a thing for him, when he had just discovered his entire species was gone, but the Reapers still existed.

Better to keep quiet and wait for it. If it ever came…


	2. Chapter 2: Battlefield loving

Chapter 2: Battlefield loving

"Damn I hate those things!"

Sheila looked up from her cover, only to retract again as a Marauder began to shoot furiously at her. She made ready to attack, flared her biotics and once the shooting stopped she rose up and threw a slam on the Reaper Turian. It made a startled sound as it went into the air, but it silenced when it collided with the ground.

She went came into hiding only to be startled as a Husk had crept up on her. She couldn't even scream, but her mouth closed quickly as its head suddenly exploded in front of her. Blood and something else (she didn't even want to think about what it was) splattered all over her, making her wipe herself clean with a hand. Once the Husk had fallen she saw Javik release a spent heat sink on his pistol.

He jumped over his cover and as he did she made sure she kept the Reapers' attention on her and not the uncovered Prothean behind her. He took cover beside her and she seized fire, checking her ammo.

"Thanks, but a simple "Look out!" would have sufficed." She said and pointed at the Husk. He looked at it and then at her as she again began shooting at the incoming Husks, taking them down faster than they could run. She still had blood and brain matter splattered on her skin and in her hair, but she fought like any soldier would have. Didn't even look like she was disgusted by the fact…

Shepard suddenly yelled at them over the com, told them to get to real cover. A Harvester was incoming!

The damn thing began shooting up the field, not even caring that it hit its own forces, and when a blow came too close on their cover, Javik threw himself at Sheila, shielding her from the blast. When they finally thought it was over, they heard the aggressive salve of an assault rifle and seconds later a huge explosion as the Harvester bit the dust.

The explosion, however, caused a loose boulder over Sheila and Javik to release itself and fall towards them. Quickly she reacted and pushed against him, throwing them both out of harm's way, sending them tumbling into a new cover.

Once the smoke had cleared a little, Javik rose and looked back at where they had been and what were there now. They would have been killed under that. Relieved that they had made it, he exhaled and relaxed, only to come head to head with Sheila under him.

She was breathing visibly, but if it was because of him or the situation, he couldn't tell… until he sensed her interest. She wanted to mate with him, but… it wasn't conscious, and she was confused why she was feeling like this. He could easily turn her down, scold her so much she wouldn't dare to come within ten meters of him, and make her terrified of even talking to him. But… would that even work on her? He had seen her engage Krogans without a fear in her life, taking a tackle from them, being forced up against the wall and still be able to talk sense into the enraged Krogan holding her. Would scolding her about her own emotions even have an effect on her, or would it just draw her closer to him?

She suddenly gained a strange expression and a smirk.

"You know, staring at your eyes is nice and all, but I'm lying on a rock and your added weight is certainly not making it better…" she said and he suddenly became aware that he had been staring at her. Huffing he looked away and rose from her.

"Then you should have chosen a better landing zone." He said and walked to the Commander. She followed in close and rather quickly.

"Says the Prothean who got the soft landing. At least you can't complain about that."

He had no response to that, and once they had spoken with Shepard, the shuttle came in. The Commander was already approaching the LZ, leaving Sheila and Javik to follow a little later, but as the Prothean had finally decided to walk forth, a hand shot out from the side and pulled him to the right. A soft set of lips made contact with his cheek.

"Thank you." She simply said and left the stunned soldier on the battlefield. He did not dare to lift a hand to touch his cheek, but he was certain about one thing now. Scolding her would not have worked…


	3. Chapter 3: Drawing

Chapter 3: Drawing

Javik awoke with a startled gasp on his lips.

He took in his environments and groaned when he realized he was in the cargo bay on the human frigate called the Normandy. It had all just been a dream. One he could have been without…

Quietly he slipped off his cot, dressed in a civic shirt and pants, before he ventured for the mess hall. He shot a quick look towards the other side of the deck, to see if that nosey reporter was up and about to assault him with questions. When the elevator opened and she had not yet shown up, he exhaled and moved more at ease inside, pressing the button.

Everything was silent on the crew deck, a silence he welcomed as it cleared his head. Javik went for something to drink when he stopped suddenly, eyes fixed on the table nearest the corner.

Seated with her back against him was Sheila, but there was something strange over her position. Her arms were folded under her head and on the table surface, making her crunch over it, but she wasn't moving and no sounds emitted from her.

Could she be sleeping like that?

Slow and carefully, Javik moved around her, making as little noise as possible, only to find what he had already expected. She was sleeping.

Unable to stop himself before he kneeled by her side, he looked at her sleeping form, watched as she took in a breath and released it in a steady, undisturbed pattern. He gained a good long look at her eyes and the eyelashes. So small, and yet they seemed to be soft to the touch. He had lifted a hand before he realized it, but stopped himself and stood.

He was getting insane.

Disbelieving of his own actions, he shook his head and his eyes fell upon the book in front of Sheila. It was open and the pages were full of… drawings, of some sort. Carefully, he picked it up to study it further.

There were many images in it, mostly of Turians and humans, some Krogans and Drells, even a Batarian and single Asari. He recognized some of them. Both the Commander and the Turian, Garrus, were in there, and the Joker-pilot. There were others as well, but he did not remember the names on all of them.

He flipped through it and suddenly reached a page that had his attention for a long time. He had never imagined…

Sheila woke up when she heard the elevator go, stretched and suddenly saw that her book had been turned around, still open though. She reached for it and turned it over, surprised on how that page had flipped up.

It was the few studies she had made of Javik, and what surprised her even more was the little note written at the bottom of the page. It was clear to see it wasn't a type you would find just about anywhere and it was only a single word, but by it, she knew exactly who had been looking in her book. She smiled.

The word and the type actually matched with the drawings…

"Primitive…"


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

Chapter 4: Fear

His back hit the wall hard, but he barely had time to understand the pain as a set of soft, pleasurable lips distracted him. Her hands seemed to be everywhere on his body, running so smoothly over each and every erogenous zone he had.

He moaned, and she took the chance to throw in her tongue and explore his mouth, following his teeth, the length of his tongue, and drowning in his taste. The things she did heightened his lust and he soon growled, pushing against her to flip them over.

She allowed him.

His head dipped to her neck, teeth rasping over sensitive skin and left angry, red lines on her flesh. She gasped, but only held him closer, a leg lifting to wrap around his waist, pressing him tighter.

He couldn't think straight anymore. As he grabbed her leg and pushed himself further in between her legs, feeling the heat she radiated, she growled and sharp nails scratched quickly over his neck. he groaned and bit down hard on her shoulder, for which she snarled.

The feeling of something between his teeth quickly disappeared as she pushed him away, tripped him over and landed on top of him, those glorious teeth glimpsing in the darkened room. He barred his own, challenging her, and with a roar she charged, sinking her teethes into his shoulder and clawed on his suit.

The vibration of her growl did wonderful things to his insides, and soon his pants felt too tight to comfort.

He groaned against her hold, tried to make her understand he needed to get those damn clothes off, but as he moved between her teethes, she clamped down harder and sank her nails into his sides.

Things turned a hundred and eighty degrees from that moment. He was no longer in pleasure. He was prey.

Slowly she released her hold on his neck, but a hand quickly replaced her teeth, pressing down on his windpipe. He struggled, but her strength seemed to have ten folded. He couldn't fight her.

"Weak, little Prothean." She said and as he looked up at her, he forgot to breathe.

Her eyes shined in the darkness along with lines of blue. Her arm turned black, Reaperized, and suddenly she laughed.

"You escaped us once. You will not escape twice." She said, laughing evil and while he was paralyzed with fear, she stroke, slicing his throat…

Javik awoke in his bed, bathed in sweat and something running down his cheek. Quickly he brushed it away, only to realize what it was.

Tears? But why? He hadn't had any reason for it, and certainly not now.

He swung his legs over the edge of his cot and tried to stabilize his breathing. It had seemed so real. Her words, her touch, her heat… He looked at himself. Half erected, just perfect…! But how could he think of sex now?! The presence of the nightmare still lingered in the back of his mind and any erotic memory would be ruined by the Reapers if he tried.

He dressed in loose pants and went to his water basin, trying to figure out what the meaning with this nightmare was. He had had those before, but why had she been there? Why had such a pleasant moment turned so horribly wrong? He remembered he had been paralyzed with fear.

Fear of what?

The Reapers? No, he didn't fear them. He hated them!

Fear of his life? Neither. He was a soldier, used to killing and had long ago learned to be prepared to die, to not to fear death.

But what else could he…?

Javik gasped!

Of course…


	5. Chapter 5: Argument

Chapter 5: Argument

"Don't be stupid, woman!"

"So now I'm stupid too? Was enough calling me a primitive?"

The harsh words leapt through the mess hall, making everyone in the presence of the angry couple duck in fear for being beheaded by the verbal knives flying around in the air.

"You are injured!" Javik said and stepped closer on the small human woman, who merely puffed up in anger.

"Was injured! And why does that matter to you anyway?!" Sheila walked up close and growled; her dark eyes daring him to say what others had been whispering and guessing about.

He did not even flinch as he took a step back.

"If the Commander brought you along now, you could easily be injured again. You are not fully healed!" he said, clearly avoiding the question in everyone's mind.

"Who is in this goddamn war?!" she asked and threw her hands in the air. "At times like these, you have to be able to fight with bearable injuries, and this isn't bad enough to keep me from running out there and pulling a gun on those damn Reaper bastards!" she yelled back.

Javik's mouth drew to a thin line, before he grabbed her arm and yanked her hard forward, making her take most of her own weight on the leg she had injured a few days ago when she jumped from a three store building. Sheila winced slightly as pain shot from her knee through her thigh and settled in her hip, making her fall forward and land on the floor. She gripped for her leg.

"If that is enough to give you pain, then you are not ready to join the battle."

The hard and cold truth carved on her insides, but she had to admit, pride be damned, that he was right. She had thought she was ready, but of course, she hadn't been able to test it, and running into a fight like this would just get her killed.

Silence went over the mess hall for a short time, before her deep sigh was heard and she turned around to sit on her ass.

"Fine. You win. I'm not ready."

Everyone had expected she would have fought back, that Shepard have had to break them apart before they tore a hole in the hull and that they wouldn't be seeing eye to eye for a while before their next argument.

So when Javik offered a hand to help her stand, people nearly dropped both mouths ears and whatever they had in their hands. More surprisingly was it when he let her wrap an arm around his neck as support and helped her reach the med bay to get examined.

Even Dr. Chakwas was confused when she saw Sheila, _and_ Javik, coming through the door. She had of course heard the argument.

After Sheila had been placed on a bed and scanned, Chakwas claimed she had to announce Shepard of Sheila's current health situation. This granted Sheila a chance to relax and apologize for her behavior. Javik took her apology and then went close to her bed, grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

Sheila was startled, but couldn't help but enjoy it.

"I apologize as well…" he said low, staying in close. She smiled and half laughed.

"If you intend to apologize like this every time, I might start arguments on purpose…" she said and let her lips brush over his.

The pain in her leg long forgotten…


End file.
